La auténtica Harley Quinn
by Luthien Terlunya
Summary: ¿Quién fue Harley Quinn? ¿Cómo llegó a convertirse en la compañera del criminal más peligroso de Gotham? Estamos hartos de oír leyendas pero ,¿qué es lo que ocurrió de verdad? La historia, salida de los labios del narrador más fiable que encontrarás...
1. Las desventuras de la joven Harley

Seguro que conocéis la historia de Harley Quinn, la chica arlequín, psiquiatra que terminó volviéndose una criminal al enamorarse de su paciente. La joven y ambiciosa, pero ingenua doctora, rubia, guapa, curiosa, estúpida. La novia del Joker. Sí, seguro que si estáis leyendo esto es porque conocéis la historia. Ahora permitidme que os diga que esa historia es falsa. Casi toda, al menos. ¿Que cómo lo sé? Dejad que os lo cuente.

Me llamo Harleen Quinnzel, y espero no dejarme nada en el tintero.

**CAPÍTULO 1.**

Nací en Gotham, prácticamente a las afueras. Familia de clase media, madre en paro, padre pluriempleado, hija única. Mi padre me pegaba. Mi madre se desentendía de todo, bebía y se hinchaba de antidepresivos. No pretendo colaros una ración de trauma infantil que justifique mi historia; los problemas familiares me hicieron más fuerte, aunque tal vez fueron la raíz de mi introversión. Era buena estudiante, y siempre tuve claro que mi vocación era la psicología. Tratar mentes alteradas, mentes retorcidas, mentes particulares y completamente alejadas de lo que nosotros concebimos como lógico y real, algo que para muchos era un trabajo que exigía un esfuerzo mental aterrador, un trabajo que ellos nunca elegirían, era para mi lo más atrayente del mundo, una puerta hacia el saber más profundo, hacia las raíces del conocimiento más anhelado por el ser humano, que es el que se ejerce sobre uno mismo.

Cuando me gradué en el instituto lo hice habiendo figurado en el cuadro de honor durante varios años seguidos, con las notas más altas de mi promoción, y con una infinidad de posibilidades al alcance de mi mano. Me dieron una beca; así pues estudié, no en Gotham, sino en Nueva York, donde una universidad relativamente prestigiosa me había admitido (No era Harvard ni mucho menos, pero tampoco lo pretendía. La universidad no hace al estudiante, el estudiante se hace a sí mismo). Cinco años después, último curso de la carrera de psicología, habiéndome especializado en psiquiatría y psicología criminal, comenzaron mis prácticas. Fui destinada al Asilo Woods, al sur de la ciudad. Fue un año intenso. El trabajo era aún mejor de lo que había imaginado; duro, pero increíblemente gratificante. Bastaba ahondar un poco en las mentes de los pacientes, rascar la superficie, para descubrir que no eran, ni por asomo, tan raros y peligrosos como decían los informes. De hecho la mayoría eran esquizofrénicos agudos y padecientes de trastornos varios, no había criminales ni nada parecido. Se dejaban cuidar, que era lo único que necesitaban.

Cuando terminé mis prácticas, el centro había quedado tan satisfecho con mi trabajo, y estaba tan necesitado de personal, que me suplicó para que me quedase a trabajar allí. Y así lo hice. Me ascendieron tres veces en menos de un año, estaba a un paso del puesto de subdirectora del Asilo. Y entonces mi madre llamó.

Mi padre había muerto.

No habían querido decirme nada, ni una sola llamada, no querían arruinar mi carrera, decía mi madre. Papá llevaba dos años con cáncer, y me lo habían ocultado. En el fondo sé que la verdadera razón era el miedo de mi madre al rechazo por mi parte, a que yo no quisiese saber nada o que incluso me alegrase, ya que mi padre siempre había sido un obstáculo en mi vida, EL obstáculo en mi vida. Y de hecho, me alegré. No es algo de lo que me enorgullezca, pero tampoco de lo que me avergüence. Le odiaba, y se había ido. Una parte de mi ser se sintió por fin en paz, y era una sensación gratificante que nunca antes había experimentado.

Quizá ahí comenzó todo y yo no me di cuenta. No lo sé. Y no creo que llegue a saberlo.

Mi madre cayó en una profunda depresión. Sola en aquel estado y con barra libre de alcohol y pastillas duraría poco; alguien tenía que cuidarla. Aunque mi primer pensamiento fue una oleada de egoísmo y rencor por su mutismo ante el maltrato de mi padre para conmigo, la solidaridad y los buenos recuerdos no tardaron en aflorar, porque no soy de piedra, al fin y al cabo. O al menos, no lo era en aquel entonces. Me mudé con ella a Gotham, dejando aquel trabajo que tanto podía ofrecerme; me trasladaron al Asilo Arkham. Los médicos de aquel centro eran difíciles de calificar. Supongo que la palabra más correcta sería escoria. Desde que llegué, me tacharon de inepta por mi aspecto sin molestarse a indagar sobre quien era yo. El director era un hombre gordo y cansado, pero nunca estaba allí; sólo lo vi el día en que llegué. La que cortaba el bacalao era la doctora Keane, una mujer madura, inteligente, y extremadamente desagradable. Peor que un ignorante es alguien culto que desprecia a los que considera más "tontos" que él, bien lo sé. Keane era una de ellas, y parecía dedicar todos sus esfuerzos a hacerme la vida imposible todos y cada uno de mis días en Arkham. Ella, y su grupo de hienas, claro; los otros doctores bien-pagados.

¿Sabéis cual fue mi función al llegar? Ordenar papeles. Nada de expedientes. Antiguas recetas, facturas, cartas a otros centros psiquiátricos de hace décadas… Basura.

Yo sabía que aquel centro tenía en su interior a las mentes criminales más peligrosas y magníficas del continente, que habían causado estragos en sus días de libertad. No podía dormir por las noches imaginándome tratando a uno de ellos, caminando por los intrincados laberintos que son las mentes de personas así.

Mandaba peticiones todos los meses, suplicando que me asignasen un paciente, haciendo constantes referencias a mi trabajo anterior, dándoles números a los que podían llamar para cerciorarse de mis capacidades… Nada. Todas y cada una de mis solicitudes eran rechazadas, me imagino que sin ser leídas siquiera, por la doctora Keane.

No me malinterpretéis, no pretendo hacerme la víctima para que sintáis compasión y tengáis ganas de que mi historia desemboque en algo positivo. Procuro narrarlo todo con la mayor fidelidad posible, pero, ah… han pasado tantas cosas desde entonces que, aunque tengo memoria semi-fotográfica, puede que se me escape algo.

Trabajaba mucho, cobraba poco, dormía menos todavía. Salía del asilo y tenía que cuidar de mi madre, tratándola todos los días, tirando de ella para que no se hundiese en el negro abismo que se había abierto bajo sus pies. La muerte de mi padre también me había destrozado a mí, no de la misma forma que a ella, sino desbaratando mi vida por completo, obligándome a volver al pasado, a aquella otra realidad de la que creía haber escapado. Pero no tenía tiempo para sentir mi propio dolor: Tenía que ser fuerte por las dos.

Todo esto, unido a la falta de vida social, y al ambiente hostil de la negra y contaminada Gotham, hizo de mí una persona arisca, callada y, y esto fue la parte positiva, notablemente más profunda. Tuve varios problemas de ansiedad, empecé y dejé de fumar en medio mes, estuve tres semanas vomitando todo lo que comía, y después comencé a leer compulsivamente, mientras veía mi propia vida como una mala película angustiosa.

Y fue ahí, cuando toda persona sensata habría empezado a plantearse terminar con su vida de una forma u otra, cuando llegó mi oportunidad.

Habían aceptado mi propuesta. Iba a atender a mi primer paciente en Arkham.

Cuando Keane me lo comunicó, sin disimular su fastidio, supe que la decisión no la había tomado ella, sino que provenía de más arriba. Supe también que alguien se había enterado de cómo abusaba de mí, porque no dejó de tragarse su ira y de esforzarse por parecer cortés durante la charla explicativa.

Me entregó una carpeta de expediente con una cantidad desmesurada de folios en su interior, y cuando lo hizo, se mostró…aliviada.

-Paciente #1324, habitación 206, seguridad media.-recitó a toda prisa.-Necesitarás este salvoconducto para acceder al pasillo, y tienes que…

-Pero, ¿quién es? – interrumpí yo, desconcertada y molesta ante aquella desinformación y precipitación en los trámites. Me tenía meses esperando, sintiéndome el ser más inútil del planeta, y ahora pretendía que me pusiese al corriente de todo en un día sin hacer preguntas.

Me miró como si hubiese dicho algo extraño o prohibido. No me contestó.

-¿Cómo se llama el paciente? – insistí.

Soltó algo parecido a una carcajada, que sin embargo no pretendía demostrar alegría.

-Eso es una buena pregunta.

Chasqueé la lengua. Olvidaba que algunos de los pacientes eran un completo misterio para el psiquiátrico, que no se poseía dato alguno. O eso había oído.

La doctora tamborileó con sus dedos sobre su escritorio de ébano, mirándome durante unos segundos. Después desvió la mirada, y añadió:

-Es el Joker.

Supongo que esperaba algún tipo de reacción por mi parte, algo así como tirar aquella montaña de papeles al suelo y salir huyendo despavorida para no volver. Eso, o desmayarme, o hacer cualquier cosa presa del no poco justificado pánico. Así pues me explico ahora su asombro ante mi emoción y mi sonrisa complacida.

-Qué apodo tan curioso. – comenté, ilusionada, por primera vez en casi un año. Empezaba a olvidarme de cómo sonreír-. Va a ser interesantísimo tratar con él.

Sin entrar en descripciones del grado de perplejidad que mostró el rostro de Keane, os aclararé mi propia reacción. Mi madre era prácticamente un vegetal, yo no tenía más relación humana que la mantenida con mis compañeros de trabajo y las cajeras del supermercado: Un "hola y adiós" lo más frío posible. Tampoco veía la tele, oía la radio ni leía el periódico. ¿Cómo saber, pues, nada de ninguno de los pacientes de Arkham? ¿Cómo ser consciente de que iba a meterme en la boca del lobo? ¿Cómo tener en cuenta que ese lobo no había comido en años?

Quería empezar cuanto antes, y aunque me instó a leer los informes y a comenzar al día siguiente, mi impaciencia y emoción no tenían límite. Le supliqué ver al paciente aquella misma mañana. No se ocupó en disuadirme, no creáis. Estaba claro que le daba exactamente igual. Y yo, ingenua, no comprendía el significado que ocultaba su sorprendida expresión.

Mientras caminábamos por el blanco pasillo de linóleo por el que se accedía a las habitaciones (nunca he sabido si llamarlas celdas…) de mediana seguridad, le pregunté el por qué de la repentina decisión de asignarme a mi al paciente.

Keane desvió la mirada, nerviosa, pero en aquel momento a penas me fijé, tan eufórica como estaba. Algo parecido a la alegría pugnaba por salir de mi interior, tras tanto tiempo de encierro.

-Bueno…-musitó la doctora- Su antiguo psiquiatra ha tenido que irse por…motivos personales.

Esta última parte fue casi inaudible.

Quería saber más, pero nos detuvimos frente a una de las puertas metálicas, con una placa gris indicando el número 206.

Un vigilante jurado que se había acercado desde el final del corredor con un tintineante manojo de llaves en la mano abrió la puerta con parsimonia, y me entregó un pequeño dispositivo con un botón rojo en el centro.

-Pulsador de emergencia – explicó, dándose cuenta de que era mi primera vez allí por la forma en que miré el aparato. –Si tiene cualquier problema, solo apriete el botón tres veces. Cuando termine y quiera salir, solo una.

Asentí. Cuando la puerta se abrió, la luz blanca proveniente de los fluorescentes del techo, reflejándose en las paredes más blancas aún, me deslumbró momentáneamente. Tomando aire avancé un par de pasos, y la puerta se cerró tras de mi con estrépito.

Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz lo observé todo con detalle, girando sobre mi misma. No me dejé llevar por la curiosidad (no es bueno hacerlo cuando vas a hablar con un paciente por primera vez), y lo último sobre lo que posé los ojos, fue la mesa de conglomerado que había en el centro de la estancia tras la cual, manos sobre la blanca superficie, estaba él.

Supongo que esperabais otra cosa, pero la verdad es que su aspecto no me llamó la atención en absoluto. El pelo rubio oscuro cayendo a medias sobre el rostro, piel pálida, 28-30 años a lo sumo. Las hebillas y las correas de la camisa de fuerza colgaban por todas partes, desatadas, como de costumbre durante las sesiones psiquiátricas.

Fue necesario acercarme un poco más para distinguir sus cicatrices. Feas, irregulares, surcando sus mejillas desde las comisuras de la boca hasta los pómulos, como una grotesca eterna sonrisa. Había conocido hacia tiempo a una chica con unas cicatrices parecidas, con la "sonrisa de Glasgow" como decían en la calle. Dos hombres la habían violado y después hecho eso en la cara. La diferencia es que había acudido a un cirujano plástico, y ahora eran marcas limpias y apenas visibles, gracias a tratamientos regeneradores. El Joker, en cambio, parecía haberlas dejado cicatrizar solas, o haber sido víctima de una curación desastrosa. Sea como fuere, no dediqué demasiado tiempo a esta característica de mi paciente. Él miraba al vacío, y yo me senté en frente, al otro lado de la mesa.

Y desde mis manos, alcé la vista hacia sus ojos.

Pensad en todo lo que hayáis visto alguna vez reflejado en los ojos de los demás. Juntadlo todo, y visualizad una mirada que transmitiese todo ese torrente emocional al mismo tiempo, girando y agitándose como agua turbia en el fondo de un profundo pozo. Sus ojos eran así, un cúmulo de sentimientos en continua explosión, como átomos en las estrellas. No era una mirada cansada, ansiosa o vacía como los otros pacientes. Era la divina expresión de la locura, pero teñida de una calma y una seguridad abrumadoras.

Por un momento olvidé incluso quien era, y qué hacía allí, para después romper bruscamente el contacto visual y sacudir ligeramente la cabeza, sonriendo sorprendida.

Volví a mirarle, y sonrió a medias, entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos.

-Soy Harleen Quinnzel, tu nueva psicóloga.

-Un _placer_…

Yo creía firmemente en que una relación de confianza era la base de todo tratamiento psicológico, y extendí, como siempre hacía, la mano cortésmente.

Él miró mi mano y mi rostro alternativamente; parecía divertido y ligeramente sorprendido. Finalmente extendió su mano, y estrechó la mía con suavidad.

-No he leído tu expediente-comenté, dispuesta a empezar ya la terapia-. Así que, cuéntame por qué estás aquí.

-Bueno…-comenzó, retirando las manos de encima de la mesa e inclinándose hacia delante.-Creo que ese es su trabajo, doctora.

Esbozó de nuevo una media sonrisa carente de toda alegría, más bien una mueca de irónica desaprobación.

-Vaya…tenía la esperanza de que me contases algo sobre ti, ya que ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

Yo también me incliné ligeramente, volviendo a mirarle a los ojos, con gran esfuerzo por mi parte por no perder la concentración.

Sonrió aún más; de pronto pareció tan complacido como si fuese a ronronear de un momento a otro.

-Harleen, Harley…

-Harley está bien.-accedí.

Se inclinó aún más sobre la mesa volviendo a colocar las manos encima, muy cerca de las mías.

-… ¿Quieres saber de qué son estas cicatrices?-susurró.

El oscuro torbellino de sus ojos pareció girar aún más deprisa, y la excitación se reflejó en ellos por un momento. Me estremecí; algo tan importante podría ser la base de muchos de sus problemas.

Asentí, sin atreverme a decir una palabra.

El asintió a su vez, más rápidamente, chasqueó la lengua y después la sacó, pasándola fugazmente por su comisura izquierda.

No sé cuál de sus historias me contó exactamente, solo que me puso los pelos de punta. Creo que iba sobre su adolescencia y una pelea callejera, traición por parte de sus mejores amigos incluida. Era tan creíble que habría llegado a herir mi sensibilidad de no ser porque desde que había llegado a Gotham ésta había quedado casi totalmente embotada.

Mientras él narraba, no se rompió el contacto visual. Su voz, suave a veces y fuerte y desgarradora otras parecía transmitir angustia y sufrimiento acorde con el relato, pero sus ojos negros eran, ahora sin duda, puro gozo y sadismo. Se deleitaba contándome aquello, disfrutaba de forma perversa. Cuando finalizó, sus palabras quedaron temporalmente suspendidas en el aire, envolviéndonos a ambos en el ambiente extraño y tenso que había creado. Turbada, pensé en apartar la mirada. No pude. Sus ojos me habían atrapado como la telaraña a la mariposa.

Al cabo de un rato conseguí sonreír, y mi corazón se aceleró; un estallido de –ahora sí- alegría, al sentirme de nuevo realizada. Un paciente así… era algo inconcebible. Era para mí un tesoro que nunca había imaginado conseguir.

-¿Me contarás algún día la historia auténtica?-pregunté al fin.

Entonces rió. Y su risa fue casi más expresiva que sus ojos, o sus gestos. Una risa vacía de toda alegría, pero llena, en cambio, de histeria, sarcasmo, amargura, retorcida diversión.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda; él lo notó.

Dejó de reír al instante y se quedó completamente serio, mirándome con fiereza.

-¿Qué pasa, doctora?-dijo con voz grave, acusadora.- La han encerrado aquí conmigo porque es nueva, ¿no? Qué típico… ¿Tiene miedo? –Alzó aún más la voz- ¿¡Tiene miedo!?

Temblé.

Ladeó la cabeza, y su seriedad se tornó un gesto curioso.

-¿Harley? ¿Harl?- susurró.

Me levanté, y al hacerlo me sentí mucho mejor. La calma volvió a mí tan rápido como se había ido; tan rápido como sus cambios de humor. "Doble personalidad, seguro" pensé para mis adentros.

-La sesión ha terminado.-Anuncié con firmeza.

Él chasqueó la lengua, como decepcionado.

-Ahora que empezaba a divertirme…

Ya me había girado hacia la puerta, pero volví la cabeza para dirigirle una última mirada, que me devolvió impregnada de aviso. Sigo sin saber de qué me avisaba exactamente, pero sus ojos hablaban, y me decían que tuviese cuidado.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2.**

Bastaron un par de sesiones más para que se estableciese entre los dos una cierta confianza, la que yo necesitaba para trabajar. Me convertí en su primera y única confidente en todo Arkham, o eso decía él. Yo no le creí, igual que no me creí ninguna de sus historias o datos personales. Bastaron ese par de sesiones, también, para darme cuenta de que aquel hombre no estaba loco, que era mucho más. Sus opiniones sobre la sociedad, aunque crueles y retorcidas, estaban dotadas de una inteligencia y coherencia abrumadoras; su concepción del mundo iba mucho más allá de la de nadie que yo hubiese conocido antes.

Era desconcertante, pero agradable, una mente única con la que me acostumbré a hablar, y que era, aparte de mi madre, el único ser humano con el que trataba.

Efectivamente, mi vida se reducía a una mente laberíntica y a una progenitora que ya a penas me reconocía. Pero como a todo, me acostumbré. Y no sabéis lo libre que me sentía entonces. Libre como nunca antes me había sentido, sin la presión de una sociedad que me juzgase por mis actos y opiniones, viviendo en mi propio trabajo.

Él solía ser amable, y con un sentido del humor tan simple a veces y tan retorcido otras, que cada una de sus bromas o juegos de palabras eran siempre totalmente inesperados. Era también sincero, opinaba sobre cualquier tema con la seguridad y la labia de un político demagogo aspirante a presidente, ya fuera sobre mi trabajo, sobre mi, sobre los demás, sobre si mismo, constantemente. Que yo tenía unos ojos muy bonitos, decía. Yo le sonreía, con paciencia, porque los únicos piropos de mi vida habían sido por parte de gente encerrada en lugares como Arkham, y le daba las gracias. Cierto que a veces me hacía sentir incómoda por su sinceridad respecto a mi persona, que a veces me hacía sonrojar, pero acabó formando parte de mi rutina. Una vez le conté lo que veía en su mirada, y le gustó oírlo. Le pareció una de las señales más notables de mi inteligencia, y a partir de entonces gastamos largas horas mirándonos simplemente, intentando entendernos. Él, porque no tenía nada más interesante que hacer; yo, porque era mi trabajo…y porque no podía dejar de sentirme cautivada por aquel torrente emocional.

Y así, lentamente**, **fui rellenando gran parte de los huecos de su perfil psicológico, redactando hipótesis sobre su pasado a partir de las sesiones con él, teorías sobre su vida anterior más completas y convincentes que las de su anterior psicólogo y que, contrastadas, sacaban en claro gran parte de sus trastornos psíquicos y su posible origen. Con el tiempo los otros médicos no tuvieron más remedio que reconocer mi trabajo, y alababan mi aguante. Yo desconocía el por qué de aquella admiración, si el Joker era prácticamente pacífico. Nunca me leí su expediente criminal. No creí necesitarlo.

Una noche, estaba a punto de dormirme cuando el teléfono rompió el silencio. Lo cogí, extrañada, pues no solía recibir ninguna llamada, y mucho menos a esas horas. Llamaban de Arkham. Había problemas con mi paciente.

Me vestí y me monté en el coche como una exhalación, recorriendo las desiertas carreteras en cuestión de minutos hasta llegar al Asilo. Cuando llegué al piso que me correspondía, el caos que allí reinaba me apabulló. Uno de los médicos, el doctor Andrews, vino hacia mi corriendo y agitando las manos.

-Ven, deprisa. Ya estábamos pensando en entrar.

Fui con él apresuradamente a través del pasillo de linóleo, hasta la puerta de la habitación. La doctora Keane, el vigilante jurado y otros dos médicos que no conocía, esperaban unos pasos más allá, hablando nerviosamente. Se volvieron hacia mí al tiempo.

-Quinzel, ¡menos mal que has llegado! No hay manera de controlar al individuo.

No me gustó lo de "individuo", pero no me molesté en corregirle. El vigilante me abrió la puerta apresuradamente, y entré, sin tener ni la menor idea de que podía haber ocurrido. Si hubiese tenido algo en las manos, se me habría caído al suelo de pura impresión.

La habitación estaba completamente destrozada.

La mesa del centro estaba volcada y el tablero partido a la mitad. Faltaba una de las patas, clavada en el colchón de la cama, tirado en un rincón, con los muelles y la espuma asomando. El inodoro descansaba de costado en el suelo, hecho pedazos, y el agua de la tubería rota inundaba casi todo el suelo. Plumas de la almohada volaban por todas partes. Y en el centro, sentado en el suelo con las piernas abiertas y extendidas, estaba él.

Me acerqué con cautela, y después me arrodillé para quedar a su altura.

Su rostro esbozaba una sonrisa histérica, desencajada, y miraba a la nada temblando descontroladamente, abrazándose a si mismo. Era una imagen terrible, que habría aterrorizado a cualquiera, como seguro que había hecho con los médicos que esperaban en el corredor, pero en mi suscitó compasión, y ternura. Su imagen era la de un niño perdido, sumido en su propio descontrol.

-J…-susurré, con suavidad. Acostumbraba a llamarle así, ya que su nombre criminal me parecía algo inapropiado si trataba de ayudarle.

Alcé la mano, indecisa, y la puse sobre su hombro.

Me miró sin verme, respirando entrecortadamente, en éxtasis. Amaba el caos, me lo había dicho innumerables veces. Lo añoraba, y necesitaba revivir algo parecido por un momento. Sé que era eso. Una sombra cruzó mi rostro al darme cuenta del peligro que yo misma corría.

Al darse cuenta de mi presencia, su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

-Harl…-musitó.

No PARECÍA peligroso. Me mordí el labio, y le abracé. Fue un impulso irresistible, y me di cuenta de que TENÍA que protegerle de si mismo, porque él no podía. Los demás no dejaban de hablar de él como si fuera un animal repulsivo, a la hora de comer se sentaban a mi lado y me preguntaban con curiosidad y malicia qué tal con 'la cosa' y motes parecidos y, aunque al principio intenté ignorarlo, a lo largo de las semanas me había ido dando cuenta de que ellos eran los verdaderos monstruos, tratando así a alguien que, excepto en momentos como este, era brillante. Enterré la cara en su hombro, y sentí ganas de llorar. Le sentí dudar, y devolverme el abrazo finalmente. Al cabo de un rato, cuando dejó de temblar, me separé de él para poder mirarle a los ojos. El éxtasis desaparecía despacio.

Le aparté el pelo de la cara, sonriendo con tristeza.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? –ya sabía la respuesta.

Pareció meditarlo, frunció el ceño, y repitió su ya tan familiar tick, respirando profundamente.

Y me besó.

Se acercó a mi rostro despacio, como si fuese a susurrarme algo al oído, y en vez de eso desplazó su boca hacia la mía con rapidez, y me besó. Fue algo muy breve, y suave, pero le devolví el beso, y eso bastó para descubrir mis cartas. Unas cartas que ni siquiera yo conocía.

Nos separamos, y me miró sonriendo, y en sus ojos había un destello de orgullo, como quien confirma una teoría. Y después, el caos volvió. Yo tenía miedo por primera vez. Miedo de él, de lo que había pretendido al hacer aquello. Pero por encima de todo, tenía miedo de MÍ.

Me incorporé de un salto, y me dirigí corriendo hacia la puerta, aporreándola y saliendo a toda prisa cuando me abrieron, sin mirar atrás. Keane y compañía me miraron sin comprender.

A la mañana siguiente presenté mi dimisión.

* * *

Aviso de que este fic contiene cosas que pueden no tener ni pies ni cabeza ni continuidad ni cábida en la historia pero, tsk, ya ves tú. (lol)


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3.**

Sí, no tuve valor para volver después de aquello, simplemente no pude. Y esto, a su vez, se me antojó tan poco profesional que fue una decepción terrible conmigo misma. Siempre tendí a exigirme demasiado.

La fuerza de voluntad y los antidepresivos me ayudaron mucho después. Me volqué en mi madre, pero también sentí de pronto una imperiosa necesidad de salir del cascarón, de tener vida social. Tenía que empezar de cero para no volverme loca.

Encontré –no tengo ganas de explayarme contando la historia- a un grupo de chicas y chicos de mi edad con los que hice buenas migas, que tuvieron la paciencia necesaria para dejar que me acostumbrase a la compañía. Eran bohemios, músicos, escritores, que no me preguntaron por mi pasado, sino por mi presente. Por eso precisamente me sentía a gusto con ellos. Una de las chicas me dijo que podía conseguirme un buen trabajo. Conocía al comisario Gordon, de la policía, y afirmaba que se necesitaba gente como yo para negociaciones, ayuda en interrogatorios, etcétera. Por supuesto acepté, conocí a Gordon, y congeniamos. Me dio la bienvenida sin pensárselo dos veces, y de un día para otro, tuve un buen puesto en la jefatura. Le caí en gracia, le gustaba tenerme cerca, pues le parecía inteligente y de gran ayuda. Para mi, el era el modelo de persona honrada que siempre había querido conocer, y le admiraba.

Su sentido de la justicia me fascinó desde el primer momento.

Nunca le hablé a nadie de mi experiencia en Arkham. Mi nueva vida enterró el pasado, como el hormigón a Chernobil.

* * *

¿Qué vergüenza es esta, Alba? Lo sé xD Es un minicapítulo, pero es que tengo más escrito y como soy tan vaga que no se si lo continuaré, lo que ya tengo hay que exprimirlo un poco para que dure más. El siguiente capítulo es largo y jugoso, en serio.

Pero no os hagáis muchas ilusiones, que no se puede confiar en mi para terminar los fanfics.. T_T Me alegro de que haya gente a la que le guste, por cierto xD Sino no creo que siguiese subiendo más...  
Muáck.


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4: **

Recuerdo aquel día como si fuese ayer, porque fue el principio del fin. En la comisaría reinaban el desorden y la agitación. Todos parecían demasiado ocupados para ponerme al corriente, así que busqué a Gordon, y lo encontré apoyado contra la máquina de café, despeinado y hojeando el Gotham Times con expresión grave.

-¿Qué ha…?-comencé, pero me puso el periódico delante de las narices antes de que formulase la pregunta. En la portada, sobre la foto de un edificio que yo conocía muy bien, podía leerse: FUGA EN ARKHAM.

Bajó el brazo y me miró con preocupación y cansancio. Se notaba que había pasado la noche en vela.

-Seis presos...algunos son de los más peligrosos. Ocurrió a medianoche, tres médicos muertos…

-¿Por qué no me avisaste? –pregunté, alterada-. Tendría que haber venido a ayudar.

Sonrió, poniéndome la mano en el hombro.

-Tú tienes que cuidar de tu madre, Harleen, no puedo absorber tus horas libres.

-Los criminales no tienen horas libres.

Le acompañé al despacho y nos pusimos a trabajar. Me puso al corriente de los seis criminales fugados: Edward Nigma, Killer Croc, Crane, el Hombre Calendario, el Sombrerero Loco,…y por supuesto, el Joker. Debía haberlo sospechado. De hecho, lo hice, pero mi subconsciente enterró aquella idea hasta que no quedó otro remedio más que aceptarlo. Pero el hormigón no cedió, no se agrietó, mi nueva vida era de verdad, y no se iba a venir abajo.

En las semanas siguientes puse a prueba esa afirmación desde que me levantaba hasta que me acostaba. Trabajé con Gordon en aquel caso, leí de arriba abajo el historial de cada uno de aquellos psicópatas, me enteré de todo. Y en el caso del Joker, nada me sorprendió. Sí, no me alarmé nada en absoluto; la imagen que tenía de él se amplió y adaptó a la nueva realidad, eso es todo. Lo había conseguido, había vencido al pasado. Al menos, eso pensé.

Creo que el día al que podríamos llamar PUNTO CERO, fue aproximadamente un mes después de la fuga de Arkham. Habíamos atrapado a dos de los presos, y creíamos seguirle la pista a Crane. Animado por los avances, Gordon me dio el día libre, y acepté a regañadientes. Pensé en quedarme cuidando a mamá, como de costumbre, pero ella, en uno de sus momentos de lucidez, me animó a salir y divertirme. Lo dijo con tanta convicción, tanta fe, que tuve miedo de que mi negativa significase un empeoramiento en su estado. Y para qué nos vamos a engañar, quería divertirme.

Era viernes y, como de costumbre, mis amigos iban al local que frecuentaban, un pub en el que la gente de mi edad, amantes de la literatura y de la música se reunían a beber, charlar, y presenciar algún concierto ocasional. Yo había estado allí un par de veces, y me había parecido agradable, sin presiones ni necesidad de aparentar. Eran gente totalmente variada y que solía vestir de forma particular, con sombreros estambóticos, melenas largas y ropa con dibujos curiosos. De hecho, mi forma de vestir había cambiado desde que les conocía, aunque yo jamás me había preocupado por mi aspecto. Sentía predilección por la combinación de colores vivos con oscuros, y estampados originales. Para aquella noche, me enfundé en unos pantalones negros ajustados,y una camiseta del mismo color con las mangas y tres rombos a la altura del pecho de color rojo, a juego con mi barra de labios.

Fue una noche divertida, realmente la necesitaba y, aunque no bebí, me emborraché de música y de simpatía. No era difícil ser una misma con personas que sienten curiosidad por todo el mundo, que se interesan por ti sin prejuicios ni malicia.

Creo que eran la 1 o las 2 de la mañana, hora de volver. El autobús iba prácticamente vacío, y subí las escaleras hasta el apartamento con ánimos para enfrentarme al eterno desasosiego de lo que quedaba de mi familia. Abrí la puerta y avancé un par de pasos en busca del interruptor de la luz.

El pánico congeló la voz en mi garganta.

Mi madre me esperaba sentada en el sillón, como de costumbre. Solo que no estaba sola.

Un hombre enfundado en un abrigo y pantalones de color morado oscuro, y la cara pintada de payaso estaba sentado a su lado y le pasaba los brazos alrededor de los hombros en una especie de abrazo fraternal. Al trabajar con Gordon en la jefatura había visto numerosas fotos del Joker con su "pintura de guerra", pero aún así, tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de quien era.

Retrocedí, cerrando la puerta a mi espalda, involuntariamente. Busqué el picaporte con la mano, pero no conté con su rapidez. Antes de que pudiese darme cuenta, se me había echado encima, agarrándome la muñeca con una mano, y apoyando una pistola contra mi cuello con la otra.

No quise mirarle, pero terminé haciéndolo. No había cortesía en su mirada como antaño, el torbellino estaba preñado de ira y de aquella eterna y siniestra curiosidad. El hormigón aguantó el golpe. Era un criminal, eso era todo.

-¿Crees que es una buena idea? – murmuró bajando la cabeza; era mucho más alto que yo. -¿Hum?

No contesté, respiraba entrecortadamente intentando asimilar la situación. Sentí cómo me retorcía la muñeca lentamente, exigiendo una respuesta.

-No.- dije, lo más alto y firme que fui capaz.

La presión cesó.

-¿Quieres avisar a los vecinos, llamar a la policía…?

-No.

Se echó hacia atrás, satisfecho.

-Bien. – Me soltó, y apartó la pistola.

La voz de mi madre detrás de él me sorprendió:

-¿Frederick?

El Joker giró la cabeza, y pude verla a ella. Se había levantado y nos miraba sin ver, con los brazos colgando a ambos lados del cuerpo, desconcertada.

-¿Fred?-repitió.

-Tiene gracia.- dijo el Joker, sin volverse.-Cree que soy tu padre.

Se rió. Furiosa, dolida, y aprovechando mi liberación, levanté el puño para golpearle con todas mis fuerzas.

De nuevo, fue más rápido. Detuvo mi mano y su rodilla se estrelló contra mi estómago, haciéndome caer al suelo. Grité de dolor, agarrándome la parte golpeada con ambas manos, doblada sobre mi misma.

Entre sollozos, pude oír cómo mi madre seguía hablando con voz tenue.

-Fred, por favor, déjala, no ha vuelto tan tarde. Por favor, no le pegues más.

Aquello me hizo gemir aún más fuerte. El estómago me dolía tanto que pensé que iba a vomitar, pero no lo hice. Por Dios, que a mamá no le pase nada, era lo único que pensaba. Sentí un tirón en el antebrazo, y el Joker me levantó sin esfuerzo, como si fuese una muñeca de trapo. Esta vez el frío metal de la pistola se apoyó contra mi sien. Mi madre seguía en el mismo sitio.

-Shhhhhh, shhh…-chistó él distraídamente mientras abría la puerta. –Vamos- dijo sin mirarme.

Me arrastró hacia fuera, y bajé las escaleras detrás de él, de forma automática, siguiendo a mi antebrazo, que iba por delante. No grité, no dije nada, pues tenía la certeza de que no se lo pensaría dos veces antes de volver a mi apartamento y matar a mamá delante de mis narices.

Un viejo y desvencijado Ford gris esperaba a la puerta. Me arrojó al asiento del copiloto sin miramientos, cerrando la puerta con fuerza, y después se sentó al volante. Volamos a través de Gotham, pero apenas me di cuenta. En mis años de soledad había adquirido la útil capacidad de abstraerme totalmente de la realidad cuando ésta era demasiado insoportable, y utilicé ese recurso entonces. Mis pocos pensamientos eran de tranquilidad al saber que, al menos, mi madre estaba fuera de peligro. Mi mirada vidriosa distorsionaba las luces del exterior, puntitos blancos y amarillos pasando a toda velocidad a mi lado, danzando de forma somnífera. Me olvidé también del dolor punzante de mi vientre. Traté de disfrutar de los que- tenía la certeza- que eran mis últimos instantes como Harleen Quinnzel.

* * *

_Si es que alguien sigue leyendo esto, sé que querrá matarme por ser una idiota que nunca sube capítulos nuevos, que deja los fics colgados y demás xD Pero...os prometo que algún año de estos subiré el siguiente capítulo, y que va a ser movidito *cejas*_

_Espero que os haya gustado aunque, como advertí en el primer capítulo, se me va la pinza sobremanera y probablemente escriba cosas sin sentido o sin continuidad...pero no puedo evitarlo xD_

_¡Se agraceden los reviews! **Un besote ;***_


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

El coche se detuvo frente a un viejo edificio de la zona industrial. Una nave abandonada. Me sacó del coche sin encontrar resistencia, pues mantener aquel complicado mutismo y ausencia de pensamientos exigía toda mi concentración. Percibí de fondo el crujido de la grava bajo nuestros pies, y la presión de sus dedos cerrándose sobre mi brazo casi imperceptiblemente. El dolor de mi estómago también desaparecía en aquel limbo improvisado. Cerré los ojos y traté de seguir respirando profundamente para no marearme, pero noté un golpecito en la mejilla y volví a abrirlos.

-Ni se te ocurra irte. – susurró con voz ronca. Supe que no se refería a escaparme corriendo de allí (estaba desarmada y no había ningún lugar al que huir), sino a evadirme como hasta ese momento, a retirarme a mi espacio mental privado. Y tuve miedo.

Volvió a tirarme del brazo y entramos en la nave por una pequeña puerta metálica que llevaba a una única estancia gigantesca y prácticamente desierta, igual de gris que el exterior del edificio. La única luz provenía de nuestra izquierda, donde un hombre de pequeña estatura que llevaba una desvencijada chistera marrón apenas se veía entre varios montones desordenados de… ¿papel? Mi captor avanzó hacia allí, y yo con él, lo que me permitió distinguir que se trataba de montañas enormes de dinero, y que aquel individuo de aspecto sucio y barba de un par de días se afanaba en manejar el contador de billetes. El Joker me soltó, por fin, y se colocó justo delante del tipo, apoyando una mano enguantada sobre la pila de dólares más cercana, dándole unas palmaditas.

-¿Y bien, Jerv?- inquirió.

El interpelado tardó un par de segundos en levantar la vista del contador y mirar hacia el otro con unos ojos acuosos y desquiciados. Cuando habló, lo hizo con una voz jadeante que me hizo torcer el rostro sin casi darme cuenta.

-Llevo casi…dos millones, y te he… dicho que no me llames Jerv. – movía los ojos hacia los lados mientras hablaba, y al terminar los dejó clavados en mi. -Ohhh…-jadeó, levantándose lentamente de su silla - ¿con quién tengo el placer…?

Retrocedí un par de pasos instintivamente, asqueada. El hombre era bajo y delgado, y llevaba un traje marrón tan sucio y destrozado como su sombrero. Todo en él parecía desprender una suciedad aceitosa y depravada, incluso sus palabras, y ese nombre…si no me equivocaba, se trataba de Jervis Tetch. El Sombrerero Loco. Comenzó a avanzar hacia mí, pero el Joker extendió el brazo cuando pasaba por delante de él, frenándolo con la mano, y después tirándolo con brusquedad contra la silla que acababa de abandonar.

-No toques lo que no es tuyo, _Jervie_; ya sabes que no me gusta. –le advirtió con un tono casi indiferente. El otro obedeció de mala gana, y siguió con su tarea.

Yo empezaba a asustarme de verdad. Conocía al Joker, lo había tratado, pero estar sola con dos psicópatas en una nave abandonada no era la situación idónea para estar calmada. Y aún así, no podía, no _quería_ permitírmelo.

El Joker me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiese y se dirigió hacia el fondo de la enorme sala, donde había una escalera de hierro que se perdía en la penumbra.

-Por aquí.- indicó sin volverse.

La escalera chirrió peligrosamente. Parecía tan frágil que, aunque tenía miedo de caerme, no me agarré a la barandilla, pues tenía aspecto de convertirse en polvo al más mínimo contacto.

Si el aspecto de la planta baja era desalentador, el piso de arriba era digno escenario de una película de miedo. Consistía en un pasillo de sucias paredes de hormigón iluminado sólo por la pálida luz nocturna que se colaba por un ojo de buey que había al fondo. A derecha e izquierda, varias puertas metálicas guardaban otras estancias. El suelo estaba completamente cubierto de polvo y de papeles marrones por el paso del tiempo. Mientras yo contemplaba todo esto, mi guía se volvió bruscamente, sobresaltándome.

Se rió ante mi reacción.

-¿Acogedor, no?

Respiré profundamente antes de hablar por primera vez desde que había abandonado mi casa por la fuerza.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Oh, pues muchas cosas- dijo él, fingiendo reflexionar. – Sé más específica.

-¿Qué quieres DE MI?

Sonrió peligrosamente, pero después habló con gravedad, parodiando una especie de guión teatral:

-¡Estoy desolado! ¿Qué tiene ese comisario que no tenga yo? ¡Me has abandonado! Dime, Harley, ¿por qué? ¿¡Por qué?

De improviso me agarró y me estampó contra la pared. Mi espalda se resintió, pero no dije nada. Ya no bromeaba, sus cambios eran rápidos. Me zarandeó y cerré los ojos, intentando volver a sumergirme en estado de evasión, pero una vez más no me dejó.

-¡Mírame! – me agarró el rostro con una mano, con fuerza. Obedecí, y mi mirada se encontró con la suya, oscura. No había suficiente luz para poder percibir con claridad la habitual vida de sus ojos, pero no era necesario. Aquella ira repentina era palpable, no sólo en sus palabras o en la tensión de su cuerpo, sino en el aire, a su alrededor.

-Me vas a ayudar. Ahá. Sí... –Comenzó a hablar canturreando- vas a traerme a Gordon, y Gordon me traerá a Batman y…-Prorrumpió en una sonora carcajada histérica.

Batman. Mi jefe me había hablado de él, pero para mi era poco más que una leyenda. Nunca lo conocí, ni vi ninguna de sus "hazañas", y no me habría creído la historia de no ser porque confiaba en James Gordon casi más que en mi misma. Preguntarle al Joker qué haría si no quería ayudarle era innecesario; mis amigos y mi madre estaban ahora en peligro, y yo lo sabía.

No dije nada. Bajé la mirada esperando a que se apartase de mí. No lo hizo.

-¿Sabessssssss, Harley…-siseó pegándose más a mi.-…lo que me apetecería hacer ahora mismo?

Se lamió la comisura izquierda con rapidez. Su olor me invadió, una mezcla de sudor, gasolina, humo y colonia de hombre, y me miró con aquellos ojos de pronto tan desconocidos y llenos de algo horrible que me negué a aceptar.

No lo aguanté más.

-Eres repugnante.

Lo sé, lo sabéis, y por aquel entonces – cómo buena psicóloga que era- también sabía de sobra que no debería haber dicho eso, que era contraproducente y desestabilizador para un "paciente". Pero, como mujer, fue un acto reflejo. Craso error.

Sentí un fuerte tirón, una puerta abriéndose con estrépito a mi espalda y, antes de poder reaccionar, estaba tirada en el suelo de una habitación. Lo único que pude ver antes de que se él se abalanzase sobre mi es que la estancia era igual de gris y desangelada que el pasillo que acabábamos de abandonar. Chillé y me revolví como una loca cuando empezó a desabrocharme los pantalones, golpeando y arañando cada centímetro de su cuerpo que encontraba, pero no paró. Se reía, como si el dolor no le importase o incluso le gustase.

-¡Suéltame, para!-grité desesperada con todo el aire que me quedaba en los pulmones; su peso no me dejaba respirar.

Pataleé y me revolví presa del pánico hasta que no pude más, hasta que el desfallecimiento se apoderó de mi...y entonces se detuvo. Se incorporó y me miró desde arriba, jadeando y con expresión entre eufórica y pensativa. Quería morirme. No tanto por el dolor físico como por el moral, por toda la humillación, el asco y la impotencia, y por el pensar que alguna vez pude haber sentido afecto o compasión, incluso amor, por alguien como él. El hormigón se hizo pedazos, y los sentimientos que albergaba se derramaron y distorsionaron tanto que, cuando se dio la vuelta y se marchó de la habitación, solo pude llorar. Lloré en silencio, abrazándome a mi misma durante horas, preguntándome por qué estaba condenada a sufrir toda mi vida.

* * *

Ay, ay, ay. He tenido un dilema horroroso con este capítulo, así que, si es que aún queda alguien que sigue leyendo este fic y no me odia por llevar no sé cuanto tiempo sin actualizarlo... opinad, y de paso contadme qué creéis que va a pasar, qué camino pensáis que puede seguir la historia, etc. Ah, ¡y se aceptan sugerencias!  
(Dios, voy a ir al infierno de cabeza un día de estos xDDDD)

P.d.: De nuevo, lo siento muchísimo por la tardanza, y mil millones de millares de gracias por los reviews: **Sam W.R., Beth, Isa, NenisCullen, Altea, April Black Lupin, Eliikar** y **Ariadma** (cuyo comentario metiéndome prisa es el que me ha sacado de mi ensimismamiento y a conseguido que publique xD)

¡Un beso!


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve tumbada en el suelo, temblando de frío y con los ojos resecos, pero sin cambiar de postura, porque no me quedaba ni una gota de fuerza; tampoco sé qué hora era cuando por fin me levanté, solo que seguía siendo de noche. Me puse en pie de golpe, haciendo caso omiso al dolor que sentía en cada milímetro de mi cuerpo o a que mis piernas no parecían querer responderme, y me asomé al pasillo. La puerta contigua estaba entreabierta y un hilo de luz tembloroso llegaba al exterior, junto con voces amortiguadas. Me acerqué un par de pasos: una mesa y un par de sillas destartaladas ocupaban el centro de la habitación, más pequeña que la otra, y un televisor encendido sobre una caja de madera era la única fuente de luz. No había nadie.

Suspiré aliviada (relativamente) y me fijé en las imágenes de la pantalla; parecían fragmentos de informativos de varios canales, todos ellos sobre el mismo tema: Batman.

No había que ser muy listo para saber que _alguien_ esperaba que yo me sentase a verlo, y eso hice. Me caer sobre la silla y contemplé las imágenes, frotándome las mejillas, que me picaban por la sal seca de las lágrimas. Lo único que había visto de Batman eran fotos en comisaría, y me sorprendí a mi misma mirando la pantalla casi hipnotizada. Su forma de moverse, como un auténtico murciélago; la tecnología que utilizaba…; imaginé que la habría fabricado él mismo, o que alguien la habría diseñado especialmente para él. También pensé en lo difícil que sería llevar esa doble vida, en todas las responsabilidades que aquel hombre había decidido asumir, y cómo sentiría todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros al llegar a casa y darse cuenta de que su tarea jamás finalizaría. Y que debía de sentirse muy solo.

Habían pasado unos diez minutos, cuando la imagen se interrumpió bruscamente y fue sustituida por el Joker mirando directamente a la cámara; probablemente lo había grabado en esta misma habitación. Casi me caigo de la silla y el corazón me empezó a latir como loco del susto. Quise dejar de mirar a la pantalla, pero en vez de eso contuve el aliento cuando empezó a hablar, sus ojos negros atravesándome aún a través de una grabación.

"_Adivina, adivinanza, ¿qué es lo que mueve a Batman?"_

Un trauma infantil, ¿quizá? ¿Venganza? ¿Por qué sino iba un hombre a dedicar su vida a combatir el crimen por su cuenta?

"_¿Por qué puede tomarse la justicia por su mano?"_

No puede… pero lo hace. Lo hacía. Lleva tres años desaparecido.

"_¿Qué lo hace diferente de otros pacientes de Arhkam?"_

Sonrió brevemente a la cámara como siempre solía hacer, y carraspeó, convirtiendo su voz en un susurro áspero.

"_¿Qué lo diferencia de MI?"_

Quise pensar en una respuesta convincente, pero no fui capaz. ¿Qué mueve a un hombre a vestirse de payaso y creer que la ciudad es suya? ¿Qué mueve a un hombre a vestirse de murciélago e impartir justicia con la misma idea en mente? Supongo que gente como Gordon argumentaría que Batman hacía el bien y el Joker era todo lo contrario, que Batman existía porque había gente como el Joker suelta por ahí, sin que nadie fuese capaz de hacer nada al respecto. ¿O era gente como el Joker la que existía porque Batman ejercía una especie de atracción, una especie de necesidad de reaccionar de la forma más extravagante y peligrosa posible?

Me di cuenta de que la cabeza me dolía a horrores, como si me estuviesen clavando agujas en el cerebro. La imagen del Joker desapareció, y apareció en su lugar una foto de James Gordon en una rueda de prensa.

¿Cómo podía alguien tan íntegro y fiel a la justicia como Gordon tolerar e incluso admirar a Batman, a alguien que, por muy buenas que fuesen sus intenciones, se consideraba por encima de las leyes que todos los demás tenemos que acatar? Lo único que supe era que el Joker quería que me hiciese todas esas preguntas, que sabía que me las haría.

Miré la foto mientras la voz del Joker volvía a oírse: _"James…Gordon. El mejor y único amigo de Batman dentro de la policía. Tu jefe, Harleyyyy"_ canturreó. _"¿Por qué los presos cruzaron la calle?_"

¿Por qué se habían fugado de Arkham? Para hacer volver a Batman.

El Joker reapareció en pantalla, abriendo los brazos y con una sonrisa que le ocupaba toda la cara. _"¡Para llegar hasta el murciélago que está al otro lado! ¡Muy bien! MUY BIEN"._ De pronto se había puesto totalmente serio, y su voz era de nuevo apenas un susurro. _"Pero Batman no saldrá a jugar mientras Gordon no lo necesite. Mientras no admita que lo necesita."_ Señaló a la cámara con un dedo enguantado. _"Ahí…es donde entras tú, Harley. Tú me abrirás las puertas hasta el comisario… y Batman volverá."_ Dio una palmada, entusiasmado._ "Y por fin podremos divertirnos como es debido"_.

Se me encogió el estómago, pero nada terminaba de tener sentido en mi cabeza. _Pero puedes hacer todo eso sin mí_, pensé.

Y, como si me estuviese leyendo la mente, añadió:  
_"Por supuesto que podría hacer todo esto sin ti, pero…es que vas a ser tú la que quiera ayudarme"_

¿Qué?  
Volvió a sonreír, y casi pude sentir como me susurraba al oído cuando dijo:

_"El mundo no es justo, Harley Quinn, y no tardarás en darte cuenta. Oh, casi lo olvido."_ Volvió a señalar hacia mí. _"Ese teléfono que hay en la mesa…cógelo. Tiene mi número en la memoria. ¡Nos vemos pronto!"_

Lanzó un beso a la cámara y luego alargó un brazo para apagarla. Me quedé inmóvil, contemplando las rayas blancas y negras que danzaban en la pantalla. Después localicé el pequeño móvil de color negro en el que no me había fijado al entrar, y lo cogí con una mano temblorosa antes de ponerme de pie y salir de aquel lugar lo más rápido que me permitieron las piernas.

* * *

Cuando volví a casa cambiaron muchas cosas. Me corté el pelo (a la altura de los hombros). Mi madre murió a principios de febrero y, de algún modo, supuso un alivio. Y me compré un arma. Mi encuentro con el Joker hizo que me diese cuenta de que aunque a veces nos aislemos del mundo e incluso nos olvidemos de él, sigue ahí, y puede hacernos daño, y a la gente buena le pasan cosas malas. Bueno, a la gente…a la gente le pasan cosas malas.

Pero no informé a la policía –ni a nadie- sobre lo que había pasado, ni me deshice del móvil que me había dado el Joker. ¿Qué por qué? No tenía ni idea. Pero unas tres semanas después de su "visita", todo lo que dijo empezó a cumplirse, paso a paso… Creo que la historia puede dividirse más o menos así:

**1.Érase una vez… una llamada de la comisaría. **

_'Soy James, ¿puedes venir? Es importante.'_

A pesar de ser mi día libre me apresuré para llegar lo antes posible, y casi me da algo al ver a la doctora Keane saliendo del despacho de Gordon. Sí, exacto, la doctora de Arkham, aquella que me pisó una y otra vez cuando llegué allí. La observé con incredulidad, pero esquivó mi mirada.

Entré al despacho, donde James me esperaba de pie con una taza de café en la mano. Parecía muy cansado, y, sobre todo, muy tenso.

-¿Qué hacía ella aquí?- pregunté, señalando hacia la puerta por encima de mi hombro.

-Harley, siéntate, ¿quieres?

-No, ¡¿qué hacía Keane aquí?- a penas me di cuenta de que había alzado la voz.

Se frotó los párpados y dejó la taza en la mesa, suspirando profundamente. Me senté, y él hizo lo mismo.

-Mira, Harley, sé que esto no va a gustarte, pero… se te considera posible cómplice de la fuga de Arkham.

No daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

-¡¿QUÉ?- me miró resignado, como si se esperase mi reacción- ¿OS HABÉIS VUELTO TODOS LOCOS?

-Sabes muy bien que debemos tener en cuenta cualquier testimonio y no descartar ninguna posib-

-¿Testimonio? Será EL testimonio, ¿no es cierto? ¿NO ES CIERTO?- Me había puesto de pie y tenía los puños apretados. Me ardían las mejillas de rabia.

-Harley, no puedes esperar que…

-¿Qué os ha dicho? ¡¿Qué coño os ha dicho?

-¿Quieres sentarte, por favor?

Obedecí, intentando respirar con regularidad.

-Cree que, de alguna manera, puedes haber ayudado al Joker a comenzar la fuga. Que estabas muy "unida" al paciente, que incluso lo defendías. Considerando los datos, e independientemente de lo que yo piense, Harley, lo que ha dicho no es muy descabellado.

-No estás hablando en serio, ¿verdad? ¿Encaja? ¿Cómo va a encajar, si yo ya no trabajaba en Arkham cuándo se produjo la fuga? ¿Por qué le habría ayudado? ¡Yo vivo en esta ciudad, mi madre vivía en esta ciudad, mis amigos! ¡¿Por qué querría llenarla de psicópatas? Keane me odia, siempre me ha odiado, desde el primer día que…  
Iba a seguir, pero al fijarme en su cara me callé de golpe.  
-Oh, por amor de Dios. La crees, ¿verdad? ¿De verdad crees que puedo ser cómplice?  
-No es tan sencillo como-  
-James, por favor- mi voz era ahora casi un susurro.- Dímelo. ¿La crees?  
Me miró unos segundos antes de contestar.  
-Espero no tener que hacerlo. Pero, aún así, tenemos que investigarte; es el procedimiento habitual. Y mientras dure la investigación…  
-…y mientras dure, no puedo seguir trabajando. Entiendo.  
Saqué la cartera del bolsillo. Yo no era policía, así que no tenía placa, pero sí una tarjeta de identificación especial que dejé sobre la mesa dando un golpe.  
-Lo siento mucho, Harley. Lo siento de veras.

La rabia bullía en mi cabeza y en mi estómago al salir de la comisaría y volver a casa. Me tiré boca abajo en la cama, sin desvestirme, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

¿Cómo podían hacerme esto a mi?

¿Cómo podían dudar de mi?

_Lo peor_, pensé, _es que yo dudo de mi_. _Es que Gordon tiene razón_.

Y sabía que me iba a quedar dormida, y que al despertarme ya no estaría enfadada con él, y que me sentiría mal por haberle gritado.

* * *

** 2. Nada como la amistad.**

Lo noté en cuanto entré en el pub.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde la visita a la comisaría, y aún no sabía muy bien qué hacer con tanto tiempo libre. Esa tarde había quedado con mis amigos (bueno, los que consideraba mis amigos), aquellos chicos tan majos y abiertos de los que os hablé… ¿Qué noté al entrar en el pub, entonces? Lo que ya había empezado hacía tiempo pero que aquel día era más evidente que nunca.

Cómo me miraban. Cómo se miraban. La tensión incómoda en unos silencios que antes eran tan naturales. El tono de su voz. Desde el primer momento supe que se habían enterado de lo de mi investigación antes de que yo se lo contase, y supe también que no confiaban en mí.

Pedimos unas cervezas, tuvimos conversaciones que pretendían sonar como siempre, hasta que no pude más y les pregunté qué demonios estaba pasando. Nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos, hasta que Marianne, la chica que me había conseguido el trabajo en la policía, se aclaró la garganta y puso las manos en la mesa con los dedos apuntando hacia mí.

-Mira, Harley- empezó- creo que… creemos que… lo mejor sería dejar de vernos por un tiempo.

Los miré a todos, uno por uno, incrédula. La mayoría no se atrevieron a devolverme la mirada. Iba a preguntar por qué, qué había hecho yo aparte de sacar lo mejor de mí cuando estaba con ellos, pero me entraron ganas de llorar y no quería que lo vieran.

-Ya veo…gracias, chicos, vuestro apoyo es justo lo que necesitaba.

Cogí mi bolso y mi chaqueta y salí del local sin volver la vista atrás.

* * *

**3. Bang bang**

Unos días después, tuve que ir a un Abierto 24h en plena noche y caminar un par de manzanas de vuelta a mi piso, ahora tan vacío (pero tan tranquilo) sin mamá. Mientras atajaba por la parte de atrás del supermercado pensé en su funeral, en cómo todo y todos los que me rodeaban me parecían tan extraños, en el zumbido que notaba en los oídos y en mi incapacidad para sentirme realmente triste. Confusa y perdida sí, pero no triste.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que alguien me seguía. No era la primera vez que pasaba; hacía ya una o dos semanas que notaba una presencia dondequiera que fuese, un par de ojos observando, a veces unos pasos, una sombra… pero habían pasado unos cuantos días desde la última vez y casi lo había olvidado, o había acabado por pensar que eran imaginaciones mías y me había acostumbrado.

Pero ahí estaban otra vez, los pasos, los mismos pasos, y una respiración. Me detuve, y los pasos se detuvieron. Podía sentirlo. Lenta, muy lentamente metí la mano en el bolsillo y saqué mi revólver, y el ruido del seguro resonó por todo el callejón. En ese momento volví a oír los pasos, más rápidos, acercándose, y me giré bruscamente. Todo fue muy rápido: una mano que me agarraba, un disparo, el grito de un hombre, otro mío. Ni siquiera vi la cara de mi asaltante hasta que un gemido de dolor se alzó desde el suelo.

Era un chico no mucho más mayor que yo, con barba de dos días y ojos verdes, muy abiertos. Le había disparado en el pecho.

-Oh, Dios, ¿qué he hecho? –murmuré, llevándome las manos a la cabeza. –Tranquilo, voy a llamar a una ambulancia, tranquilo.

Pero los dos sabíamos que iba a morirse, que probablemente le había alcanzado el corazón y la hemorragia interna ya lo estaba matando. Me arrodillé a su lado.

-Soy…-empezó. Un hilillo de sangre le resbaló por una de las comisuras de la boca- soy policía.

Lo miré, horrorizada

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?

-Soy un policía de incógnito. Me ordenaron seguirte.

Las lágrimas se me escaparon de los ojos al preguntarle quién se lo había ordenado.

-El c… el comisario Gordon.

Su mirada se apagó en perfecta sincronía con mi corazón haciéndose pedazos. Por todo. Antes de saber qué estaba haciendo, corría como una loca hacia mi casa, sin poder ver nada a través de las lágrimas. Algo en mi interior pesaba más y más, como una losa que casi no me dejaba seguir avanzando. No era ni dolor ni miedo, cosas que también sentía pero que me impulsaban hacia delante. Era otra cosa. Decepción.

Gordon me había decepcionado.

Mis amigos me habían decepcionado.

Yo misma me había decepcionado. Mis padres… en el fondo, mi vida no había sido más que una sucesión de decepciones con forma humana.

Abrí la puerta de casa, di la luz, y lo primero que vi fue el pequeño móvil negro, aún sobre la mesa de café.

Lo que más dolía de todo era que la única persona que no me había decepcionado…era _él_.

Podía verlo ahí, riéndose, como en mis pesadillas. Podía verlo diciéndome, con esa sonrisa burlona en la cara: t_e lo dije, te lo dije…_ Y sus ojos, como un abismo del que quieres apartarte pero al que no puedes dejar de mirar (El abismo te devuelve la mirada). Vi todo eso mientras encendía el teléfono y seleccionaba el único número de la agenda, guardado bajo el nombre "Comodín de la llamada".

Sonaron tres pitidos antes de que descolgase. Podía oírle respirar.

-¿…hola? – Comencé. ¿Qué se supone que iba a decirle?

Una risa ronca al otro lado.

-Empezaba a pensar que ibas a decepcionarme, Harl. Bravo.

Me limpié las lágrimas con la manga, encontrándome aún peor que antes, si eso era posible. Porque al oír su voz me sentía _aliviada_.

-Mira, no sé…no sé por qué he llamado, lo siento.-tenía que colgar antes de empeorar las cosas.

-Sí que lo sabeeees…- canturreó.-Sí que lo sabes.

Una pausa.

-¿Por qué has llamado, Harley? Dilo.- Tragué saliva. -Quiero oírte decirlo.

Sí, lo sabía. Y él sabía que yo lo sabía.

-Porque tenías razón. Y porque acepto.

-Estaré ahí en veinte minutos.

Se cortó la llamada.

* * *

N/A: Hola, buenas, sé que me odiáis y que probablemente nadie lea ya esto porque habéis perdido el interes o el hilo, o las dos cosas...Y sé que he tardado 100000000 años, y que cuanto más digo que voy a subir el próximo capítulo pronto, más tardo. Pero gracias a toda la gente que deja reviews, de verdad, sois muy útiles y me encanta que os guste esto.

Este capítulo ha sido largo, y aunque ha habido poco Joker, en el siguiente va a haber mucho más. Garantizado xD ¡Besos, abrazos y galletas para el que siga leyendo! (y si encima comentáis, bueno, os pongo un monume


	7. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7.**

No quiero dejar de escribir. Se han enterado de que no estaba tomando la medicación, y se niegan a escucharme cuando les digo que no la necesito, aunque es evidente que sé más que ellos. Así que han optado por medidas más drásticas, y gracias a los genios que trabajan aquí me cuesta cada vez más recordar las cosas en orden, y…es curioso como recuerdo tantos detalles insignificantes y cómo otras cosas mucho más relevantes están borrosas, como un sueño, o incompletas, momentos enteros desaparecidos o distorsionados.

Me acuerdo de su cara al llegar a mi casa, sus ojos analizando todo el salón, quizá rememorando la última vez que estuvo ahí. Yo desde luego no me había olvidado de que me había puesto una pistola en la cabeza, ni de las palabras de mi madre, ni de lo que pasó (o no pasó) cuando llegamos a aquel almacén. Pero se había acabado todo, y estaba tan cansada de mi vida, tan agotada… ¿Por qué razón no iba a dejarme caer del todo en el abismo?

Me acuerdo de cómo me sonrió, taladrándome con la mirada al mismo tiempo. No sé que dijo, pero sí que le conté absolutamente todo lo que me había pasado durante aquel tiempo, y me quité un peso enorme de encima. Levantó una mano enguantada y paseó las puntas de los dedos por el lado izquierdo de mi cara, casi sin tocarme. Metí cuatro cosas en mi bolsa de viaje mientras él deambulaba por el resto de la casa y después se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

-Me gustaba lo que llevabas el otro día.

Parecía que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que había oído un cumplido proveniente de él (desde los días en Arkham), y me resultó extraño. Volví hasta el armario y saqué la ropa negra y roja a la que se refería, y la guardé con lo demás sin pensar por qué lo hacía.

Me volví hacia la puerta.

-Ya podemos irnos.

Me acuerdo de cómo sonaba mi voz, más firme de lo que yo pensaba, y del brillo de sus ojos, pero, por ejemplo, no consigo recordar el viaje hasta su nuevo escondite.

Pero el escondite sí. Vaya si lo recuerdo.

Al sur de los Narrows, casi en el muelle, había un hotel de unas tres plantas, un edificio gris de mala muerte en una calle de mala muerte en la que no vivía nadie ni quedaba ningún negocio abierto, excepto el propio hotel. Bajé tiritando del coche, y entramos en la lúgubre recepción, compuesta por un mostrador vacío y un par de sillones marrones desgastados. El Joker se inclinó sobre el mostrador, casi tumbándose, hasta llegar a coger una de las llaves. Cuando me la dio, señaló la escalera con la cabeza y me susurró al oído "Ahora subo. Yo que tú… no deambularía mucho por los pasillos", y se rió entre dientes. Volvió a salir del hotel, y yo me dirigí a las escaleras. He visto unos cuantos sitios horribles, pero tengo que decir que aquel hotel parecía sacado de una pesadilla. El pasillo del primer piso era estrecho y apenas iluminado por unos apliques llenos de polvo, y tan gris que me pareció estar viendo en blanco y negro. Me quedé hipnotizada, mirando hacia el final del pasillo, oscuro como la boca del lobo; no lo podía evitar. Y entonces lo oí: una especie de chasquidos, más fuertes según iba avanzando por el pasillo (porque, sí, estaba yendo justo hacia donde no debería; ¿no es eso lo que he hecho siempre?). ¿Qué era aquello?) Tenía que averiguar…

Una mano en mi espalda me sobresaltó, y me giré bruscamente para encontrarme al Sombrerero con una sonrisa muy desagradable en la cara.

-Vaya, la amiguita del payaso. ¿No sabes que las niñas rubias no deben andar solas por ahí? Puede que acaben perdiendo la cabeza…

Aunque nunca lo había tratado, sí sabía de su obsesión por Lewis Carrol y su País de las Maravillas. Y también por su afición a jovencitas. Así que estaba más preocupada por su cara de depravado que por sus metáforas literarias. Pero no tuve demasiado tiempo para reaccionar ante ninguna de las dos cosas, porque volví a escuchar otro chasquido a mi espalda -tan fuerte que parecía sonar dentro de mi cabeza- seguido de un gruñido totalmente…_inhumano_. Y entonces caí en la cuenta, y me moví todo lo rápido que pude. Esquivé a Tetch y corrí por el pasillo, hacia la escalera que subía al siguiente piso. Oía pisadas y de nuevo aquel gruñido a mi espalda, y al doblar una esquina os juro que vi unas mandíbulas enormes y un par de ojos amarillos. Tercer piso. Corrí como no he corrido en la vida, y cuando llegué a la puerta correcta metí la llave y me encerré, quedándome totalmente quieta e intentando detectar algún sonido al otro lado. Silencio absoluto. Supe que aquello –Killer Croc, ¿quién o qué iba a ser si no?- estaba esperando en el pasillo. Unos eternos segundos más tarde oí como aquellas pisadas y gruñidos se alejaban lentamente hacia las escaleras. Me fallaron las piernas y resbalé por la puerta hasta quedarme sentada en el suelo, donde me abracé las rodillas temblorosas.

Estaba encerrada con Killer Croc. _Con Killer Croc_. La idea giraba y giraba en mi mente, dándose golpes contra el interior de mi cabeza. El paciente con mayor seguridad de todo Arkham, el paciente que había sido estudiado por científicos de todo el mundo (y matado a muchos de ellos) por su desconcertante mutación. Cuando era doctora nunca lo había visto, pero circulaban las más disparatadas historias sobre él en el psiquiátrico: un hombre lagarto, una máquina de matar, una criatura prácticamente sacada de la mitología más oscura. Yo no había creído ninguna de aquellas cosas hasta aquel momento, hasta que había sentido esa espantosa respiración en mi espalda…Estaba encerrada con Killer Croc. Jamás había tenido tanto miedo en mi vida; aquel paciente no me había preocupado mucho cuando trabajaba en Arkham, era para mí prácticamente un leyenda, a pesar de saber que era muy real. No había sido hasta entonces, hasta estar a punto de encontrármelo cara a cara, cuando la realidad había embestido contra mí de golpe. Y era abrumadora.

Cuando por fin levanté la vista de mis rodillas vi una cama, un par de estanterías, y, sorprendentemente la pequeña puerta de un baño. No tenía ni idea de que en un antro como ese las habitaciones tuviesen baño, pero suspiré de alivio, porque no pensaba volver a salir ahí fuera, y necesitaba una ducha. Me metí bajo el agua caliente hasta casi abrasarme la piel (¿por qué había agua caliente y jabón con olor a menta en un hotel casi abandonado?), y lloré. En silencio, al principio, y sollozando después, atragantándome con el agua que se me metía en la boca. Lloré por Gordon, por el Joker, por el Sombrerero, por Killer Croc. Lloré por mi madre, por mi padre, por mi pasado cada vez más oscuro, y por la oscuridad de mi futuro. Lloré por estar llorando, porque es algo que apenas había hecho en toda mi vida, y que ahora hacía cada vez más a menudo. Siempre me había considerado una persona fuerte, capaz de lidiar con todo lo que se me venía encima, pero ahora… ahora todo se estaba tambaleando, y aquella noche lo había mandado a la mierda. Me sequé (¿por qué había toallas?), me vestí y me tumbé en un lado de la cama, y aún seguía llorando cuando oí el ruido de la cerradura. Por un segundo se me tensó hasta el último músculo del cuerpo, y pensé que iba a morir viendo aquellos ojos amarillos. Pero solo era el Joker. Ya no me podía hacer la dormida, así que me limité a secarme las lágrimas disimuladamente con la manga de la chaqueta.

Me miró atentamente y me dirigió una sonrisa enigmática, casi _ilusionada._

-Te lo dijeeeee…-canturreó, y se encerró en el baño.

De repente me di cuenta de lo exhausta que estaba, física y mentalmente, como si no hubiese dormido en diez años. El ruido de la ducha y el olor del jabón me dejaron en una especie de trance del que solo salí cuando noté otro peso en el colchón. El Joker se tumbó a mi lado y me miró con intensidad. Al ducharse se había quitado el maquillaje y volví a ver la cara del paciente 221 de Arkham, de la que casi me había olvidado. Me fijé en las profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos, y se dio cuenta.

-¿Sabes cuánto hace que no duermo?-dijo con voz ronca

-¿Cuánto?

-No lo sé, era una pregunta. No duermo, Harley. No puedo dormir por las noches. ¡Es cuando _él _sale!

Había una profunda desesperación en el tono de su voz, y tragué saliva. Me invadió la misma sensación de lástima y rencor que cada vez que me daba cuenta de cómo Batman le afectaba, de cómo aumentaba los problemas de una mente como la del Joker, brillante pero torturada por una misma idea.

Me di cuenta entonces de que no llevaba camisa y me llevé instintivamente una mano a la boca al ver todas las magulladuras y cortes que surcaban su pecho y brazos, muchos de ellos aún sin curar. Se rió entre dientes ante mi expresión, y me pasó el brazo izquierdo por los hombros, atrayéndome hacia sí. Aquello me pilló por sorpresa, pero lo único que hizo fue quedarse así, aferrándome contra él. Podía sentir su respiración en mi pelo, cada vez más lenta, y aunque para mí esa era una postura muy incómoda porque me estaba aplastado un brazo, no me atreví a moverme y despertarle, en caso de que se hubiese dormido. Así que apoyé la cabeza en su pecho lleno de cicatrices y dejé que el agotamiento se apoderase de mí por completo.

* * *

Si queda alguien leyendo este fic después de un año sin actualizar, os juro que os amo. xD

Infinitas gracias, como siempre, a todos los que leéis, seguís y faveais, así como a los que me habéis dejado nuevos comentarios: **jantonio666.31, mryimagen, Aaron, Luthien Snape (¡tocaya!), Guest, harleywika, Alejandra Jocelyn, Mary, Abdre, Ner, Mai, H, Mad, KatherinPrussNK, Fleur Gabrielle, Xiharu, Daniel Mayen, Celebrian**. Vuestros comentarios son geniales y son lo que me hace actualizar, así que ya sabéis, ¡A COMENTAR!

Algunos me habéis dejado comentarios sin estar registrados, y me gustaría responderlos, así que lo hago por aquí:

**Celebrian:** Antes de nada, me alegra que te guste esta historia; a mí me gusta muchísimo leer tus comentarios :) Harley no dudaba de la justicia y sigue sin hacerlo, pero vivía aislada del mundo, y, cuando por fin ha decidido darle al mundo una oportunidad, se ve atacada por todos los frentes. No ha perdido de golpe el sentido del bien y el mal (aunque lo va haciendo poco a poco), pero sí la confianza en todo lo que la rodea. Está completamente sola, perdida y decepcionada, y se ha dado cuenta de que lo más constante en su vida es el Joker (irónicamente, alguien que por definición es inconstante), aún con toda su crueldad contra ella y contra otros. Ahora que lo pienso, podría decirse que es una especie de Síndrome de Estocolmo, en el sentido en que Harley siente lo que siente y hace lo que hace porque 'no le queda más remedio'. De todas formas, como ya avisé al principio, la mitad de lo que escribo (y sobre todo con estos lapsos de tiempo) no tiene coherencia ni sentido ninguno xDDDDDD Así que tampoco le des muchas vueltas. Un beso x

**Xiharu**: ¡Mil gracias! Espero que no hayas perdido las ganas de leer por culpa de la espera, porque me hace mucha ilusión que te guste ^^

**Mad**: Me gustaría acabar la historia, aunque la acabe cuando tenga 70 años, al ritmo que voy xD Me encantaría poder decirte que seguro que lo haré, pero el problema es que no me fío un pelo de mí, porque tiendo a dejar a medias todo lo que hago. Pero de momento tengo ideas vagas y unas cuantas cosas a medio escribir, así que CREO que puedes al menos esperar uno o dos capítulos más.

**Aaron**: Esta no es exactamente la historia de Harley, pero sí está basada en ella. El personaje de Harley apareció por primera vez en Batman: La serie animada, y gustó tanto que pasó después al mundo del cómic. Te recomiendo que leas el cómic Mad Love (Amor Loco), porque es donde explican sus orígenes, y es muy bueno. Una vez que sepas la historia, ya me contarás que te parece cómo la estoy reescribiendo yo.

**Daniel Mayen**: Muchas gracias, a mí Harley siempre me ha llamado muchísimo la atención también. Si quieres saber algo más sobre la persona que escribe (lol) y tienes cuenta de FF, escríbeme por privado ;)

**Guest**: Oh, dios mío, tengo una fan, es una de las cosas más bonitas que me han dicho T^T. Lo sé, a mí siempre me ha dado rabia que hayan puesto a un personaje tan interesante como Harley como a una tontita escandalosa, cuando podría ser uno de los más psicológicamente complejos del universo de Batman. Es una de las principales razones por las que escribo este fic, y, aún así, siento que siempre me estoy quedando corta xD

**Andrea**: Ay, me alegro de que te hayas enganchado (aunque en el fondo no debería, porque actualizo poquísimo y eso es cruel).


End file.
